Prendre soin de son frère
by Nanthana14
Summary: Cette histoire prend place à la fin du film, lorsque Marianne et Robin sortent du château pour retrouver leurs amis. Robin est heureux d'avoir sauvé Marianne, mais encore plus de voir que tous ses amis et son frère vont bien, même si Will commence à ressentir le poids de la fatigue.


**Je ne possède rien du film ni de la vision des personnages qui a été développée à l'intérieur.**

 **J'ai adoré ce film. il est l'un des premiers qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire des fanfics. J'ai dû le voir au moins une cinquantaine de fois. Alors en repassant les fics que j'avais écrite mais jamais publiées (faut dire que je ne suis pas sur le site depuis très longtemps), je me suis dit que j'avais envie de partager celle-ci.**

 **Elle peut-être vue comme une suite à ma fic "Le retour de Will" qui s'attachait aux sentiments ressentis par les personnages au moment où Will dit à Robin qu'il est son frère.**

 **Cette histoire prend place à la fin du film, lorsque Marianne et Robin sortent du château pour retrouver leurs amis. Robin est heureux d'avoir sauvé Marianne, mais encore plus de voir que tous ses amis et son frère vont bien, même si Will commence à ressentir le poids de la fatigue.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Prendre soin de son frère**_

Robin sortit du château en tenant Marianne par la main. La foule les remarqua et les acclama. Robin se sentit gêné et leur fit un petit geste de la main avant de prendre Marianne par la taille et l'embrasser de nouveau sous les hourrah de ses amis.

Le jeune comte sourit. Le combat s'était annoncé difficile, il y avait eu des imprévus, mais au final, tout le monde allait bien, le shérif était mort et il avait retrouvé sa bien-aimée. C'était bien le principal… Son regard balaya la foule et il repéra Will qui l'acclamait aussi. Les yeux des deux frères se croisèrent et le jeune homme fit deux pas vers lui avant de se raviser. Robin comprit qu'il ne savait pas comment agir comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de se rapprocher de lui. Alors Robin lâcha la main de Marianne.

\- Je reviens.

Rapidement, il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son petit frère et, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, le prit dans ses bras. Peu habituer à recevoir de marques d'affection, Will se tendit et frémit pendant que Robin lui murmura.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Répondit en retour le jeune homme avant de laisser ses mains se cramponner au dos de son frère, se blottissant contre lui, lui prouvant qu'il était heureux de se trouver dans ses bras. Tu es vivant.

\- Oui, tu vois.

\- J'ai eu peur, tu sais…

\- Il ne fallait pas… Regarde, je suis là…

Will hocha doucement la tête en fermant lentement les yeux. Tout à ses émotions, il se mit à trembler et Robin le serra un peu plus fort en lui demandant.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Will était habitué à mentir pour survivre depuis qu'il était gosse, mais là, blottit dans les bras protecteurs de ce grand frère qu'il avait tenté en vain de haïr, il n'en avait plus envie parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'était plus seul.

\- Je suis épuisé…

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu trembles… Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non…

Il tremblait toujours et Robin ne le lâcha pas, murmurant doucement.

\- Reste dans mes bras… Je suis là…

Marianne se rapprocha des deux jeunes gens, intriguée par la douceur de l'étreinte dont Robin gratifiait le jeune homme et l'entendit murmurer.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi petit frère… Tout va bien.

\- Ton frère ? Demanda la jeune femme, un peu étonnée.

\- Oui… Dit Robin en plaquant une main sur la nuque de Will. Mon petit frère…

Le jeune homme frémit et se détacha doucement de ses bras. Robin le regarda avec un air légèrement inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien.

\- Oui… Je suis juste épuisé…

Robin posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu me dirais si cela n'allait pas…

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne, murmura en réponse doucement le jeune homme en portant une main à son front.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non… Murmura Will, avant de poser brutalement un bras sur celui de son frère en ajoutant. Rattrape-moi…

Les jambes du jeune homme cédèrent sous lui et Robin eut juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre sur le sol.

\- Will !

Robin se mit à genoux pour mieux le tenir dans ses bras et frémit en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre connaissance. Il redressa la tête en direction de Azeem qui vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Azeem posa une main sur sa joue, rassuré de ne pas la trouver chaude.

\- La fatigue… Il a été torturé… Il a besoin d'une vraie nuit de repos.

Robin hocha la tête, caressant avec affection sa joue.

\- Si ce n'est que cela, ça va aller petit frère… Je vais te trouver un lit pour te reposer.

...

Avec précaution, Robin allongea doucement Will dans un des lits du château, avant de relever lentement sa chemise pour observer ses pansements. Tout paraissait bien. Azeem avait raison… Le corps malmené du jeune homme lui réclamait du repos.

Marianne qui l'avait suivit en silence, lui tendit une couverture en lui souriant. Robin lui rendit son sourire avant de la déposer sur le corps de son frère et de se laisser tomber assis à ses côtés. Sa main caressa doucement ses cheveux dans un geste doux rempli d'affection. Marianne s'assit en face de lui, observant les traits pâles et fatigués du jeune homme inconscient.

\- Il est donc ton frère ?

\- Oui… Comment j'ai fait Marianne pour ne pas comprendre que ce n'était pas de la haine mais de la souffrance ? Qu'il se moquait bien que je sois noble ou non mais qu'il était juste mon petit frère ?

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'aurais dû comprendre pourquoi il m'en voulait autant… Il est le fils de cette femme que mon père a aimé et que je l'ai forcé à abandonné… Enfant, j'aurais tant voulu avoir un frère et je l'ai repoussé sans même savoir qu'il existait… Sa mère est morte quand il était gamin… Nous aurions pu grandir ensemble… Au lieu de cela, il a fallu qu'il survive seul…

\- Tu es là maintenant… Tenta de le consoler Marianne en voyant bien qu'il souffrait.

\- Oui… Je l'abandonnerais plus… Si tu avais vu ses larmes quand il a cherché la force de me l'annoncer… Il y avait tellement de douleur… Il pleurait… Il tremblait des pieds à la tête… Moins parce qu'il souffrait que parce qu'il avait peur que je le rejette. Il n'a pas osé me regarder dans les yeux au début, tellement il avait peur de ma réaction… D'ailleurs, quand je n'ai pas voulu le croire, il s'est mis à trembler plus fort. Il pleurait tellement que j'ai compris qu'il ne mentait pas… Il y a avait trop de souffrance dans son attitude… Il est mon petit frère… Pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi il semblait me haïr ?

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû lui demander plus tôt, au lieu de le traiter comme un moins-que-rien et continuer à lui faire du mal… Si je lui avais demandé, il me l'aurait dit… Il avait envie de me le dire… Il avait envie de me haïr, mais il avait surtout besoin que je le prenne dans mes bras… A la manière dont il a déposé doucement sa joue sur mon épaule, j'ai compris qu'il avait juste besoin de mes bras… Alors, je l'ai serré contre moi jusqu'à ce que les tremblements et les larmes cessent. Il n'a pas bougé… Il avait besoin de ne plus se sentir seul… Quand j'ai vu cet homme lever sa hache pour le décapiter, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine… Je ne pouvais pas le perdre sans l'avoir connu.

\- Rassure-toi… Il va bien… Vous allez avoir tout le temps dont vous avez besoin pour vous connaître… Répondit Marianne en lui souriant, touché par l'émotion qu'elle ressentait dans les propos de son amant.

\- Je l'espère, répondit Robin en laissant sa main sur la nuque de son petit frère.

Marianne lui fit un nouveau sourire en se levant du lit.

\- Je vais descendre en cuisine voir pour faire monter de l'eau et quelque chose à manger… Il va avoir besoin de manger pour se sentir mieux à son réveil.

\- Merci…

Marianne sourit une nouvelle fois et se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Robin avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle venait à peine de s'en aller lorsque Will gémit et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Robin sourit à son tour, heureux de le revoir reprendre connaissance. Will sursauta doucement, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il se trouvait et Robin se pencha sur lui pour le rassurer.

\- Hey ! Doucement… N'aie pas peur, tout va bien…

Will frémit et se redressa à demi-assis dans le lit, posant son regard un peu perdu sur son frère.

\- Locksley…

\- Doucement petit frère… Tu es encore épuisé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu as fait un malaise… Sans doute à cause de la fatigue.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Will en baissant la tête.

\- De quoi ? D'être épuisé… Tu t'es battu, tu as été torturé, tu n'as pas vraiment dormi depuis plusieurs jours… Ton corps te demande juste du repos.

\- Oui, mais tu devrais fêter ta victoire au lieu de rester ici avec moi…

Robin fronça les sourcils.

\- Etre ici est plus important que de festoyer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ici que se trouve mon petit frère, blessé et épuisé, répondit Robin en posant sa main sur la joue de Will, et qu'il a besoin de moi à ses côtés pour se sentir mieux.

Robin nota le tremblement qui parcourut le corps de Will et il se rapprocha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Will hocha la tête, incapable de parler par peur de se mettre à pleurer. Mais Robin le comprit et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules l'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte fraternelle. Will frémit… Le jeune homme avait grandi seul et il n'était pas habitué aux marques d'affection… En plus, il s'était tellement attendu à ce qu'il le rejette que de le sentir si prêt de lui le bouleversait. Robin le comprit et ne dit rien, se contentant d'être là et d'attendre que se soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. Will frémit de nouveau. Il releva la tête vers Robin et après quelques hésitations, il se fit basculer doucement dans ses bras. Robin sourit et noua ses bras autour de son dos le serrant contre lui pendant que Will déposa sa tête dans son cou. Le jeune homme tenta de lutter, mais les larmes revinrent une nouvelle fois… Il était tellement fatigué… Robin ne parla toujours pas, mais le berça doucement dans ses bras avant de se laisser prudemment tomber à la renverse dans le lit en le tenant serré contre lui. Will frémit et sanglota doucement tout en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi… Que tu allais me haïr juste parce que j'existais…

\- Non… Grand Dieu, non… J'étais un gosse capricieux et trop gâté… L'expérience des croisades m'a fait mûrir et je sais maintenant que le bien le plus précieux que possède un homme est sa famille… Tu es ma famille Will… Je n'ai pas été là pendant trop longtemps… Cela va changer… Tu n'es plus seul… Maintenant, tu as un frère sur lequel tu peux compter… Je serai toujours là pour toi, petit frère…

Will frémit et continua de pleurer.

\- J'ai tellement été seul…

\- C'est fini, c'est fini…

Robin le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Marianne est partie te chercher quelque chose à manger, mais je vois bien que tu es encore fatigué. Ferme les yeux et endors-toi…

Will hocha la tête et tenta de se redresser, mais Robin le maintint contre lui en murmurant.

\- Non… Reste dans mes bras… Ferme juste les yeux…

Will frémit et lança un regard à son frère avant de se laisser aller… Oui, il avait été si seul que de se retrouver dans ses bras était apaisant et merveilleux. Alors, il hocha doucement la tête et plaqua sa joue au creux de son cou avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer et son sommeil l'emporter.

Robin lui lança un regard attendri et ferma les yeux à son tour. Lui aussi était fatigué…

Lorsque Marianne entra avec une cruche, des fruits et du pain, elle trouva les deux hommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Attendrie à son tour, elle se rapprocha déposa le plateau sur la table à côté du lit et remonta la couverture sur eux. Puis, elle se pencha, déposant un baiser sur le front de Robin et caressant doucement la joue de Will.

\- Dormez bien…


End file.
